


damn these pictures (i miss you)

by khaleesiprisa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alison-centric, Bisexual Alison DiLaurentis, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, I Made Myself Cry, I suck at tagging, Implied Relationships, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, it's like two lines but still, tw: slight mention of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiprisa/pseuds/khaleesiprisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed scene about Alison missing her girls (especially Emily).<br/>Hanna's eating disorder started in the book-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damn these pictures (i miss you)

Alison DiLaurentis looked at the picture of her and her four best friends- Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery- as tears streamed down her face. It had been two weeks since "A" had taken the girls. She couldn't stop thinking about everything with them.

The shameless flirting, stolen kisses, comforting hugs, and one night stand with Emily. All the times they went swimming together. All those looks that spoke a thousand words. Was Emily missing Alison, the same way Alison was missing her? Did she think about her, late in the night, wishing she could go back to the night they gave each other everything? Tears leaked from Ali's eyes.

Playing field hockey and studying with Spencer. Obsessing over cute boys (she was too afraid to admit her feelings about Emily back then), and even flashing them sometimes. The fights they had, that would end up in sleepovers where they forgave each other and Alison fell asleep beside Spencer, who read Game of Thrones (it was their thing). Is Spencer straining herself out, trying to figure out "A"?

Shopping and looking hot with Hanna, who could totally be her fraternal twin. Helping Hanna when she had troubles with food, and talking about the latest fashion trends (and fashion fails, of course, because that's what girls do). Was Hanna trying to cope with whatever is happening, by re-sparking her eating disorder?

Frozen yogurt with Aria, and making up silly stories. Writing bizarre scenarios about crazy adventures the two of them would go on. The time that Aria wore forks as earrings, and told off everyone who insulted her. Alison wondered if Aria was writing now, trying to deal with everything.

Alison's hands shook as she looked at more pictures, curling herself up on her bed. She felt a piece of her break with every sob. She hoped with everything in her, that her girls would be soon be okay. She hoped that one day, everything would fall into place. She'd be in Paris with Emily, doing everything and anything that's cliche and romantic to do in Paris. Her friends would come, too- but only after Emily and Alison had moved there. The blonde and brunette would get married, and their four best friends would be their bridesmaids.

But for right now, everything is crumbling. She can't dream away reality, no matter how hard she tries.

She can't change the now, at least not tonight. Tomorrow, but not now. She will, tomorrow. She promises herself, promises every star in the sky, every raindrop falling from the sky, that she will change everything tomorrow.


End file.
